Little and Large
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Tosh goes out on a date with Jack and Ianto as her chaperones. Characters: Toshiko, Jack, Ianto and Lurch. Toshiko/Lurch. Disclaimer: I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

******Title: **Little and Large 1/3

**Author: **Caz251

**Summary: **Tosh goes out on a date with Jack and Ianto as her chaperones.****

**Characters: **Toshiko, Jack, Ianto and Lurch

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family.****

Warnings: Slash, and General weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.  
**  
AN: **The second short story in the addams/torchwood universe. Critcism is welcomed, be it constructive or not. Just a reminder Tharmus is Ianto's middle name and what the Addams' refer to him as. ****

Other Stories in this universe can be found through my profile.  


Chapter One: The Invite

Monday afternoon had been the first time Toshiko had seen Ianto since the party on Saturday. Jack had given them all the rest of the weekend off, rift permitting of course, and Ianto had been off that morning due to a family meeting, or so Jack had said. He had seemed out of it when she had asked where Ianto was, she suspected that the younger man had turned him out of bed and refused to allow him to attend the meeting with him.

When he arrived Ianto had made a beeline for her, giving her a thick parchment envelope, before going to the kitchenette to make some coffee. She stared at the envelope, wondering what it was, she knew that it was not Torchwood related, the Torchwood logo would have been on the envelope even for internal mail, no this must be personal. Normally Ianto would just tell whatever it was that he wanted her to know, unless it was formal, but no that couldn't be it. If he and Jack were getting married they would have given her the invitation together and the others would have been given one as well.

Unable to contain her curiosity she broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter. To her surprise it was not from Ianto, or even Jack, instead it was from Lurch, Ianto being used as the delivery boy. The letter itself was a formal invitation for a date, something she found rather charming, there weren't too many gentlemen around these days, they appeared to be a dying breed.

She wasn't sure whether or not she wished to go, Lurch was a rather charming gentleman and an interesting fellow, but she didn't know if dating him would be right for her. Then again, apart from her pool game with Owen, her last date had been a frozen soldier from 1918, and the one before him, an alien from Arcateen V.

Deciding to at least give him a chance she decided to reply in kind, and made a mental note to visit a stationer to get some decent writing paper. While out later that day on a rift alert Tosh took the opportunity, once they had collected the small creature that had come through the rift, to visit a stationers.

Once back at the hub she penned a reply that she then gave to Ianto once he had settled in their newest resident. The creature itself was the size of a guinea pig with purple and red striped fur. Jack had confirmed that it was a guinea pig from the 28th century when designer pets were all the rage. Ianto promised to pass the note on to Lurch, and no more was said on the subject until the next day when Ianto handed her another note.

_Dear Lady Toshiko,_

_I hope that this correspondence finds you well. I write to you in order to confirm the details for our outing this coming Friday. I have taken the liberty of asking Tharmus and his consort Jack to act as our official chaperones, to which they have agreed. To that end, we shall collect you from your abode at noon, allowing us time for a light lunch before our main outing, the details of which shall remain a surprise._

_Until then,_

_Lurch Esq._

_Permanent Retainer of the Family Addams_

A small smile crossed Toshiko's face as she read the letter, she turned to Ianto raising an eyebrow as she did so, "Chaperones?"

"Yes Tosh, chaperones, my family and Lurch especially are very old-fashioned, time moved forward and the Addams stayed still. I don't mean that literally, the family has progressed after all, but the family as a whole is a bit like Jack really, out of their time." Ianto answered.

They spoke for a few minutes more, Toshiko trying to find out more about the date and what they would be doing. She loved the whole romanticism of it that she didn't know the details of the date and that it would be a surprise, but a part of her, due her work for Torchwood for so many years, was both curious and cautious. Ianto wouldn't budge however, telling her that he hadn't planned the day so it wasn't for him to share, but informing her that she should wear casual clothes and bring a spare set with her just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

******Title: **Little and Large 2/3

**Author: **Caz251

**Summary: **Tosh goes out on a date with Jack and Ianto as her chaperones.

**Characters: **Toshiko, Jack, Ianto and Lurch

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family.

**Warnings:**Slash, and General weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.  
**  
AN: **The second short story in the addams/torchwood universe. Critcism is welcomed, be it constructive or not. Just a reminder Tharmus is Ianto's middle name and what the Addams' refer to him as.

Other Stories in this universe can be found through my profile.

Chapter Two: The Date

Toshiko awoke on Friday morning, nervous in a way she didn't understand, it was just a date, she had been on one before, it may have been a while, but it wasn't as if it was marriage, it was just a date. The nerves she was feeling just wouldn't subside however, she'd been feeling them since Tuesday when Ianto had given her Lurch's letter, maybe it was because this date would have chaperones, and what Ianto had said about his family being old fashioned, she didn't want to make a fool of herself after all.

It did help in a way that Jack and Ianto were the chaperones, she trusted them not to allow her to mess up too badly, but then again she knew that she'd more than likely have to keep an eye on them. Deciding not to think about it anymore she got out of bed and began to get ready, Jack having given her the whole day off, with the condition that if the world begins to end the three of them go straight back to work. After a quick shower she had breakfast before drying her hair and choosing clothes for the day, deciding on jeans and a t-shirt with a warm cardigan. After dressing she grabbed a rucksack that she put a change of clothes into, a little worried about the fact that she may need a change of clothes on her date.

When her door went at noon she was ready to leave, if not a bit worried about the date on the whole, opening the door she found Lurch standing in the doorway with Jack and Ianto flanking him. She greeted them with a smile before stepping out of her flat and locking the door, she was then escorted down to the car that the Addams' had arrived in the other night when they came to help with the weevils. Lurch held the door open for her, having already taken her bag from her, before getting into the driving seat, Jack and Ianto having got into the back of the car.

The drive was rather short and soon they were pulling into a park, one that she was positive she had never been in, even on a weevil hunt. It was a beautiful place, she was helped out the car and led over to a patch of grass in the sun, while Jack and Ianto carried over to them a picnic basket. The four of them sat down on the blanket that Ianto lay on the grass, but sat as separately as they could in two little groups.

Jack and Ianto seemed to fall easily into their own conversation, about what Toshiko had no idea, although there were some rather large hand gestures on Jack's part at times. She found herself talking quietly with Lurch, the rather tall man looking down at her, even when sitting. They had a pleasant lunch, it was definitely not something she had eaten before, but it reminded her of the food from the party, something she had thoroughly enjoyed. They spent the meal talking lightly about themselves, learning more about the other, she found that Lurch could play the harpsichord and he learnt that she was rather talented at playing the shamisen.

After lunch they took a short walk around the park, the conversation flowing between them pretty naturally, even though Lurch didn't really say much. She could hear Jack chuckling at something Ianto had said behind them, but didn't pay too much attention to them, she was enjoying herself, her worries seemingly having abated. As soon as they finished their walk they were back in the car, this time driving off away from Cardiff, to somewhere she would never have expected Lurch to take her on a date. She had been thinking since Tuesday about where he may take her, a picnic in a park had been on her list of thoughts, Barry Island Pleasure Park definitely hadn't.

They walked around the amusement park, Lurch having told her to let him know if there was anything she wished to see or any rides she wished to go on, but she was content just to wander the park and watch other people. The afternoon passed pleasantly, with no interruptions of the 'the world's ending' type, and it was something Toshiko could definitely see herself doing again. At first the idea of a date with Lurch had been strange to say the least, but he was a lovely person, if a little tall.

Despite how he dwarfed her, he was a perfect gentleman, and kind and sweet as well. He was also childish and fun when he wanted to be, the destination of their date had been a surprise, but nothing so much as when he insisted they ride the ghost train. It had been so unexpected, but they rode the train three times, she and Lurch enjoying all the fake horrors, and Jack and Ianto making out in the car behind them.

She had had an amazing time, and in a way was sad to be going home, but no matter how perfect the day had been she knew she had to work the next day. They drove her home and Lurch had walked her up the stairs, carrying her bag with her unneeded change of clothing and the stuffed koala he had won for her. He waited until she opened the door before giving her her belongings, allowing her to place them inside before he kissed her hand then he disappeared back down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

******Title: **Little and Large 3/3

**Author: **Caz251

**Summary: **Tosh goes out on a date with Jack and Ianto as her chaperones.

**Characters: **Toshiko, Jack, Ianto and Lurch

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family.

**Warnings:**Slash, and General weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.  
**  
AN: **The second short story in the addams/torchwood universe. Critcism is welcomed, be it constructive or not. Just a reminder Tharmus is Ianto's middle name and what the Addams' refer to him as.

Other Stories in this universe can be found through my profile.

Chapter Three: The Call

Toshiko sat at her desk, her mind straying to her date the day before, it had been different from what she was used to, it had been a long time since she had had a day that she had really enjoyed herself on. She smiled when Ianto came up to her desk coffee in hand, while he and Jack were not the most responsible of chaperones she was glad they had been there. Not because either she or Lurch needed a chaperone, but because it meant that Jack and Ianto had gotten some time to themselves away from Torchwood.

"Enjoy your evening?" She asked, having heard Jack commenting to him the prior afternoon about the strawberries and whipped cream they had in the fridge, and the box from Andy. Now she wasn't sure exactly what Andy had given them, but from the blush that was steadily rising in Ianto's cheeks she could tell that whatever it was in it was pleasurable.

"Yes." He replied calmly, trying to will his blush away, and not succeeding very well as his mind went elsewhere.

Deciding to give him a hand by redirecting the conversation she spoke again, "Do you have a phone number I can contact Lurch on?" She had told him that she would call, but she had forgotten to ask for a phone number.

Ianto nodded, taking a pen from his pocket and writing a number down on a spare piece of paper. "That's the number for the Estate, the family are all staying there for the time they are in town."

She smiled, tucking the number into her bag for later, turning back to her computer to work on the translation programme she was trying to improve, hoping that they could use it to help them understand the conversations between Pugsley and Blossom. The rest of the day passed quickly, with only a few call outs, one woman was positive that her dog had been eaten by an alien, in reality it was hiding in the garden shed, and another to pick up a few pieces of rift debris.

When she got home she reached into her bag for the piece of paper Ianto had given her, she had said she would call and she would. She picked up her landline and called the number, the phone being answered on almost the first ring. "Hello, this is Toshiko, can I speak to Lurch please."

Almost as soon as she spoke there was a reply on the other end of the phone, "You Rang."


End file.
